


quackity system

by kxlozahhsamaa



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity has Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Nonbinary Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Out of Character, he has like fictives of everyone in the smp, honestly poor quackity i have to make his life double hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxlozahhsamaa/pseuds/kxlozahhsamaa
Summary: he had no doubt about it. awesamdude was going to get suspect of them, so it was best to let him know now, and get the anticipation out of the way.in other words, quackity has did, tubbo realizes awesamdude wasn't aware, and everyone plans on what to do
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Everyone, Alexis | Quackity & Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. talk it out, all together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dream SMP Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661385) by [Arson_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arson_Bee/pseuds/Arson_Bee). 



> this was based off of an idea i made in arson_bee's dream smp prompts thingie, go check them out owo
> 
> tw! switching, tics (im not sure if they are correct but if they need correcting please let me know), mentions of ab*se

it was just a little talk, a talk that made quackity uncomfortable, a talk that made quackity return to his headspace. tubbo, despite tommy, wilbur, and philza's objections, decided to front. what were they talking about anyways? if it was something that bad to make quackity go back in headspace, it most likely was about jschlatt. tubbo didn't necessarily like schlatt, but he didn't exactly hate the ram much either. 

tubbo blinked a bit, he looked around the area to see where he was, he noticed that awesamdude was in front of him, staring at him with concern.

"quackity, are you okay?" awesamdude must have seen quackity dissociate. it was okay, though. tubbo could handle the body with people, he did it before!

"yeah, don't worry, i'm always alright! what were we talking about again?" tubbo didn't exactly hear what in the world they were talking about, so he had to ask. he hoped it wasn't something that would make quackity look bad, or something that made him seem suspect.

"we were talking about ourselves, getting to know each other more, and i asked you what it was like living in the white house. then all of a sudden you just sat there. you looked scared so i tried to ask you if you were okay. it looked like you were zoning out. apologies if i make you uncomfortable, i was just concerned." awesamdude said, worry clear in his voice, but it seem he was trying to still keep his cool. ah, so that is why quackity went into headspace for a while. he knew it had to be either something about his childhood or his experience with the white house. he honestly didn't prefer to talk about anything that made the other alters uncomfortable, so he just decided to just leave it alone for now.

suddenly, it hit tubbo, awesamdude didn't even know about quackity's DID. i mean, he knew about quackity's occasional tics, sure, but he heard wilbur say that once, when he was controlling the body, awesamdude asked quackity why he wasn't ticcing in a while. since tourette's only affects quackity, the other alters don't have tics. so in this case, since he didn't have tics, awesamdude was going to get suspecting of them soon. quackity, tubbo, or somebody had to let awesamdude know about quackity's DID, for better or for worse.

"i-i need some time alone, please." tubbo's british accent was leaking through quackity's voice, and awesamdude had noticed it. tubbo knew he did, he saw the confusion written as clear as day on his face. without hearing anything else from awesamdude, he ran off, into the grassy biome, trying to find somewhere safe.

* * *

tubbo found a safe space, that was, thankfully, close, but not too close, from awesamdude's tent. he went in the headspace to communicate with the other alters.

**\+ Ω +**

“tubbo, what in the absolute hell is wrong with you?! why did you front, especially with someone we don’t know at all?!” aero, the primary protector, as well as the trauma holder, was definitely pissed off. aero was a robot, with angelic features when in headspace. aero used he/him pronouns.

“tubbo, what did you even want to talk about?” tommy asked tubbo gently. tommy was the secondary protector, but was worried more about tubbo. at least he seemed that way.

“i-we need to talk. about sam.” tubbo said, seriously. the alters (that were in the mood to talk) noticed there was worry in tubbo’s words.

“golly, i don’t want to talk about sam, i want to talk about the pretty bees outside!” kai, one of the littles in the quackity system said, thinking about bees. bees, after all, was fae’s favorite creature. kai was an elf dressed in pastel, and fae uses fae/faeself pronouns.

“enough! what about sam, tubbo?” dream rose his voice. he usually didn’t care about arguments, unless it was about him ~~or quackity, but nobody needed to know that he cared, anyways.~~

“i-i think we should tell sam about us. like, all of us.”tubbo let out a breath he wasn’t even aware he was holding. he knew somebody was going to interject about this request, most likely aero or-

“WHAT?! WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO TELL THAT BITCH ABOUT US?! HE BARELY KNOWS US! WE WERE JUST GETTING TO KNOW EACH OTHER A FEW MINUTES AGO!”

there he was.

ryuu, a persecutor, the main persecutor, was storming in, screaming at tubbo. ryuu was similar to schlatt, but minus the abusive tendencies and other crap tubbo couldn’t care to remember. wilbur told ryuu off, that just because we recently met sam, doesn’t mean we can’t trust him. george silenced everyone. he was the gatekeeper, the one who let alters in and out the headspace.

“guys, we need to talk this out, we don’t know how sam is going to react. for all we know, he could accept us for who we are-” george was cut off by technoblade.

“and for all we know, he could react like you-know-who” everybody that was in the conversation silently agreed they were talking about schlatt.

suddenly, aero could hear silent sobbing in the background, as well as whispers of comfort. xephon, another little, who was also a trauma holder, was crying, while philza and ranboo were comforting them.

“how about we all keep this a secret for now, we clearly aren’t going to reach any agreements while we fight each other.” philza said, ranboo nodding in agreement. ryuu opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by dream.

“i don’t care about the rest of this, let’s just tell him to see how he will react.” dream put his arms behind his head and laid back. jynx burst out of somewhere in the headspace and hit dream on the head.

“guys, enough! we will all come to an agreement later. i’m sure sam is worried about us and where we are, so can someone front so we can go back?” jynx said, facepalming as xe sighed.

it was silent, well, besides kai rambling, saying fae wanted to go outside and chase the bees. badboyhalo, who was with fae, told fae no.

“i’ll go ahead.” technoblade began walking up to george. george just stared as technoblade exited headspace and entered reality.

**\+ Ω +**

technoblade opened his eyes, it seemed as if tubbo moved the body to a little forest. sam was, surprisingly in front of him, hugging him.

“oh thank god quackity, you scared me!” sam cradled the winged body like it was a lost child. technoblade returned the hug.

“i’m sorry for worrying you, i just needed some fresh air. i must have gotten carried away and fell asleep.” technoblade, trying to mimic quackity as well as he could. and he did pretty well.

“it’s okay, but never scare me like that again, okay? let’s go back.” sam was walking back to the tent, and technoblade followed. he did think about what tubbo said about informing sam about the others, but right now, he felt as if it wasn’t the right time yet. as philza and jynx said, once everyone can properly agree, they could tell him. but for now, it was back to hiding they go.


	2. for our own good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the alters come to a decision, and tell awesamdude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mentions of neglect, ab*se, a little bit of tics (im i am missing some or need some removed please kindly let me know!

wilbur opened his eyes. it seemed he was fronting the body today. he scanned the area he was in. it was dark out. awesamdude was already asleep. it wouldn’t hurt wilbur to get some fresh air. he stood up and walked outside.

wilbur stopped at a peaceful flower patch, a torch in his hand. he gently set down the torch down so the flowers wouldn’t get burnt. he hoped awesamdude wouldn’t wake up when he left, otherwise he’d be in some deep shit, with both the alters and sam himself. speaking of which, the comment that tubbo made yesterday, about telling sam. he honestly wanted what was best for quackity, but if the result ended out like it did with schlatt, they would have to find somewhere else. he didn’t have a plan b if everything goes to shit. they have plenty of time before awesamdude wakes up, if he doesn’t also randomly wake up in the middle of the night, so wilbur enters headspace to discuss it once again.

**\+ Ω +**

“hey again!” wilbur grinned.

“baaad, wilbur’s not fronting anymore, can i pleeease front now?” kai was tugging at badboyhalo’s sleeve, begging him to front.

“no! we don’t know if anyone would see us? and what if sam wakes up?” badboyhalo looked tired, but yet so full of energy at the same time. badboyhalo rejected the young elf.

“what did you want, wilbur?” khromah, an alien with a permanent monotone voice, was leaning against a wall in headspace.

“well, do you remember what tubbo asked us yesterday? about talking to sam?” wilbur feigned a look of confusion on his face. khromah deadpanned.

“i was nowhere around for that conversation.” khromah frowned. how was wilbur just going to assume everyone in headspace knew about tubbo’s request?

“well, we are about to discuss it. all of us. even big q himself. so go ahead and wake everyone up.” wilbur made a shooing motion towards khromah, who rolled their eyes and went to go wake everyone.

“bad, you go help khromah.” wilbur ordered badboyhalo, who was busy watching over kai. bad stuttered over a retort, but decided against talking back, so he stood and started waking everyone up, kai following him.

“for the record, i have no opinion on whatever the topic is. and frankly, i could care less. but we need to sort this out now, or otherwise we will-” vesper, a male snake-bunny hybrid (in the headspace) started off, since he, as well, had no idea why he was woken up, along with everybody in the system. vesper was, however, cut off by sapnap.

“yadda, yadda, yadda, shut up. anyways! this conversation is about us telling sam about all of us, correct?” sapnap directed the question to tubbo, who was still kind of tired.

“huh? o-oh yeah! he’ll probably find out eventually, then we will have to tell him!” tubbo was slowly starting to doze off, his drowsiness still in effect.

“so, what do you want us to do about it? we can’t just go up to him and tell him ‘hey i have dissociative identity disorder and i have numerous alters and i have trauma leading me to creating such alters and in fact i’m one of those alters, hi i’m technoblade i’m a fictive based off of the real technoblade which is still alive how are you?’ that makes no sense, tubbo.” technoblade made up an entire situation about telling sam about quackity’s did, then facepalm. quackity, the host, broke into laughter.

“now is not the time to be making jokes, this is a serious matter.” philza said, eyeing the piglin.

“can’t we just make this a simple vote? like whoever have more votes, that’s what we will go with?” khromah sighed, a hand to their temple.

“no, that’s not how this works. we either talk it out or don’t. it doesn’t matter to me, just as long as it ends well for all of us.” ranboo said, quickly contradicting khromah’s statement. khromah just rolled their eyes.

“but what if we do tell him, and-WOW- and he kicks us out? where will we g-go?” quackity was nervous of the bad outcome, but it was possible it would happen. he didn’t know awesamdude’s opinion on people like him, and how that would turn out would not be controlled by quackity.

“let’s be honest, everyone here on my smp has issues, like ours or not. it’s possible that he would accept us.” dream closed his eyes and laid down. george smacked him back awake. dream yelped and shot a glare at george.

“dream is actually, kind of right on this one. almost everyone in this smp has trauma, awesamdude knows that. so maybe he could accept us?” tommy questioned. he agreed with tubbo from the start, and dream had made an interesting point.

“i don know...w-we coud t-tell him and h-he might no-not take i-it well at-at all..” xephon had tears already welling up in his eyes, cuddling philza for support. philza held the small boy in his arms.

“and this is why i’m still hesitant on why we should even be around the creeper hybrid. we can handle ourselves just fine-” ryuu was cut off by badboyhalo.  
“no we can’t. we at least need someone we could trust!” bad was trying to put his trust in sam. bad had a feeling sam would accept them for who they were.

“are you guys forgetting what we went through after the..white house issue?” tubbo asked, trying to remind the other alters that pogtopia took quackity in, and they didn’t pressure him about much.

dream sighed. “look, just tell him. the worst thing that could happen is him kicking us out, but how hard was it to find another home after ours got destroyed again?”

“yeah, but still…” aero looked as if he was deep in thought.

“okay, can we please do the voting thing-” khromah started, then stopped. they stood and walked to front the body.

“k-khromah, what the hell are you doing?!” vesper screeched and chased after them.

“dream’s right, the worst that could happen is him kicking us out. he also said that almost everyone in the smp has some sort of trauma that lead them to become who they are now. i think that applies to us. so, if there are no more objections, i will be taking my leave to reality now.” khromah turned and continued to make a walk to the front. before khromah left, rhyz entered the room.

“the fuck happened here?” rhyz asked, and screaming ensued in headspace.

**\+ Ω +**

khromah opened their eyes to a starry night sky. the torch that wilbur had put there when he was fronting was still in the same place. i guess this means that no one was around to see them. khromah stood the body up, and made their way back to the tent.

it was still pitch dark outside when khromah made it to the tent. sam was still asleep, his snoring quite loud, from khromah’s perspective. letting out a sigh, khromah gently woke awesamdude up. gently. that was a cool specialty of theirs, for some reason.

“ah! q-quackity? wh-what are you doing up this late?” sam yawned, staring up at quackity’s deadpanning face.

wait...quackity had a deadpanned face?

“finally, you’re awake. i need you to listen to what i’m going to say. it’s serious, so any reactions will be tolerated.” khromah (in sam’s view quackity) was preparing to tell sam everything.

sam sat up straight. he was confused with quackity’s monotone voice, and bored face. that wasn’t an expression he had seen quackity make. he wasn’t going to ask questions though, he would wait until quackity was done.

“have you ever heard of dissociative identity disorder?” khromah asked awesamdude, monotone voice still in effect.

“i have heard of it, i had never seen anybody with it, why do you ask?” sam was confused. why was quackity bringing up DID right now?

“well, this isn’t quackity you’re talking to. i’m an alter called khromah.” khromah introduced themselves, a hand out to shake sam’s. sam stared at it for a while, then shook it as well.

“well, khromah, huh? is quackity still in there? or am i just talking to you for a moment?” sam realized since quackity might have DID, he might be able to talk to quackity.

“technically yes, but no. i’m the only one that can hear you, currently.” khromah quickly shot down sam’s question. “apologies if i sound like i’m bored with you, that’s just how i was made.”

“no, no, it’s okay! i’m glad you could confide in me!” sam gave khromah a smile, a smile that khromah can feel that they could trust in. sam spoke again. “i-if it’s possible could you tell quackity something for me?” khromah nodded in response.

“okay, can you tell him that i would care for him, like a true father would, and that i accept you all? could you do that for me? i’m sorry if i’m making this weird or anything” khromah interrupted sam in his request.

“i guess so, i have a feeling quackity’s shedding tears of joy for a real father figure, besides philza and rhyz, but then again they aren’t _real_ parent figures, anyways.”

sam was confused again.

“wait, philza is an alter?” sam had a look of surprise on his face.

“yes. he is a fictive.” khromah nodded their head.

“am i a fictive?” sam asked, to which khromah shook their head to.

sam had a ton of questions, like ‘who was i talking to yesterday,’ or ‘how do i know one of you guys are fronting,’ and ‘how many alters are there,’ and khromah was patient to answer his questions, as well as sam when they were answering his questions. khromah let out a small yawn and laid down besides awesamdude.

“you tired?” sam asked, and khromah nodded their head. sam laid down afterwards. they were tired, and honestly? taking time to learn about someone like quackity and khromah would take a lot out of someone. so sam just stared at the sky, letting all of his new learned knowledge soak in. he promised quackity, he would be here for them, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive criticism would be appreciated, but be nice, please.


	3. playing with bees, and pulling the strings of past memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kai fronts, sam asks wilbur about the white house, and ranboo fronts and answers.
> 
> tw: switching, past ab*se
> 
> please let me know if i am missing anything!  
> constructive criticism would be nice, but please be gentle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi DH:DILGS:LUDGD im back
> 
> i have like three, four stories i need to post so be prepared for that
> 
> also yes hi i changed my name to kxlozah (key - low - zuh)

sam woke up and looked to his side, expecting to find quackity, or whoever would be found fronting, but all he found was a blanket and a little piece of paper.

> _Hey, Awesamdude,_   
>  _sorry if you find quackity missing, kai really was getting restless, so i had to let fae front. hopefully fae isn’t far! also kai uses fae/faeself pronouns, and is one of the littles in the quackity system, just wanted to let you know!_   
>  _~BadBoyHalo (a fictive)_

quackity had a fictive of badboyhalo, as well? sam thought it would be something to ask quackity or whoever is fronting at the time, since he doubted kai could be able to respond to any questions he had. how old was kai anyways? sam just went with the guess that fae was a kid. so kai was out of sam’s supervision, possibly in danger? his thoughts were cut off by the sounds of giggling outside of his tent, until a figure ran into the tent, laughing. awesamdude got out of the tent, wondering who the hell was that, and saw quackity chasing a bee.

“wait! wait! come back!” quackity, or in this case kai, was chasing a bee. sam noticed that quackity’s beanie wasn’t on kai’s head, instead what was there was luscious black hair with a flower crown on top of it. sam realized he never saw quackity without his beanie, so the sight of his hair confused him. the regular blue jumpsuit jacket was just on the ground, a white t-shirt on instead. kai tripped once again, but quickly picked faeself up and continued to chase after the bee.

“kai! wait a minute!” awesamdude didn’t want kai to get far away from him, so he called fae’s name.

kai turned to see who called fae’s name, and awesamdude caught kai’s eye. kai ran to awesamdude, picking up the navy jacket on fae’s way.

“sammie! sammie! the bee! i saw another bee!” kai was rambling to sam about bees, fronting for the first time in a while, a bee stuffed animal that fae kept near fae in headspace, and that fae really wanted the stuffed bee that fae had in headspace. sam sweatdropped. he was overloaded by kai, but he calmed himself and spoke to fae.

“kai, kai, kai, let’s take it down a notch. what did you want to do today?” sam tried to take it slow with fae, kai beginning to request the little bee plush that fae had always carried around in headspace.

“sammie, i really want the bee stuffie, can you make the bee stuffie?” kai was rambling about the stuffed bee, and sam brought kai to his tent so he could get started on the toy bee.

* * *

the stuffed bee was done, and the moment it was finished, kai scrambled to hug the toy bee. kai had papers and pastel crayons all over the tent floor. kai, whilst cuddling the toy bee, gave sam a drawing of fae and him. sam noticed that kai was wearing something different then what fae was wearing now. must be the outfit fae wears when in headspace. sam smiled.

“it’s really good! thank you, kai!” one of the most widest smiles sam had ever seen was seen on kai’s face. kai jumped onto sam, giggling and hugging the creeper hybrid. sam chuckled a bit. letting out a sigh, he looked down at kai, who was still cuddling him.

“k-kai? you can let go now!” sam laughed. kai was burrowing fae’s face in sam’s stomach. sam guesses that meant no. a yawn escaped from kai’s mouth. fae must have been tired from all fae was doing. it was still dawn, the sun was still visible. it was too early to sleep. sam must’ve been focused on the outside of his tent to notice quackity (at least he thinks it is) calling him.

“sam! sam!” quackity had a look of confusion on his face. sam knew khromah didn’t show emotion, and kai had just been fronting. maybe quackity was fronting again.

“apologies, uh-” sam was cut of by quackity.

“it’s wilbur. you had fun with kai, orr…?” wilbur dragged on his ‘r’, waiting for sam’s response. sam scratched his head, embarrassed.

“sorry, wilbur.”

“it’s alright. so, anyways, how was kai? i’m still curious. was fae good? did fae give you a hard time?” wilbur stood and crossed his arms.

“no, no, kai was well-behaved! energetic, sure, but fae was amazing! that excitement must have been from fronting and the restlessness bad mentioned. hey, how old is kai, anyways? i forgot to ask.” sam remembered when badboyhalo left the note about kai, and he was kind of curious.

“fae’s four! fae is really good at talking for fae’s age, if i’m being honest.” wilbur shrugged. he sat back down. wilbur’s eyes landed on the drawing kai drew when fae was drawing. “oh, did kai draw that?”

sam looked down at the drawing he had in his hands. he smiled again. “yeah, fae did. did fae ever draw anything for you all in headspace, or is this just a one time thing?” wilbur smiled at him. “lucky you, kai doesn’t really draw everybody in headspace, only the people fae are close or feel close to. you’re one of them.” awesamdude hugged the picture. it was nice to know that kai thought of him as another father to fae. wilbur stood up. “i’m going to change into something more comfortable. don’t worry, i won’t be long.” wilbur walked off with quackity’s jacket. sam wondered what clothes wilbur had on him, since that was all quackity wore. sam just guessed it was something that the alters were hiding from him, until they decided to tell him about their existence.

* * *

when wilbur returned, he had on a yellow sweater, similar to the one the real wilbur, or ghostbur, had on. he was carrying the navy jumpsuit that quackity always had on. the beanie was still on wilbur’s head. he was carrying some sort of bag, probably the bag that they had the rest of their items in. wilbur had a seat.

“uh, could i ask something?” sam put a finger up, looking at wilbur.

“sure, go ahead!” wilbur smiled at him. sam was thinking about this for a while. he didn’t exactly ask khromah when they were fronting, as he thought it would be offensive, and he knew that quackity had retracted from the conversation, but he was curious, and he wanted to try and help him.

“uh, if it’s okay, what exactly happened in the white house, if you don’t mind me asking? you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to-” sam noticed to see wilbur zoning out, or dissociating, as khromah said. wilbur was probably unsettled as well, or is just asking to see if it’s okay. sam had a feeling that it would be uncomfortable to wilbur and everyone else. he sighed. it was only a minute until sam noticed movement from the corner of his eye. he turned to see wilbur(?) looking around, and he looked at sam. before sam could even ask who it was, the person who was fronting answered before him.

“not wilbur. ranboo.” ranboo turned to sam. ah, so ranboo fronted now. wilbur must have been uncomfortable with the question, like sam had predicted.

“uh, did i, did i make wilbur uncomfortable?” sam didn’t want wilbur to hate him or feel unsafe around him, and if he did, he would try and apologize to him.

“well, kind of, but not to make him feel unsafe about you, he just was concerned for quackity, so he had to let everyone know. i decided to answer the question for everyone.” ranboo assured sam, which admittedly made sam much worse. quackity. he knew quackity was going to feel horrible when reminded of his past with the white house. sam took a deep breath, trying to calm himself for what was to come, and looked at ranboo.

“we are not ready to tell you this yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muahahaha cliffhanger
> 
> okay but seriously i need to finish the major grade assignments wish me luck xxx <3
> 
> dont forget ur awesome and valid!

**Author's Note:**

> the little + Ω + was based off of 'Our System Is Family' by Kira_Runa, go check that out!  
> constructive criticism would be nice, but please be gentle. if i misinterpreted any of the following, please inform me nicely!


End file.
